Metal Gear Solid 4: Core Gear
by Squall Lonerise
Summary: My first Metal Gear fic...This is the story of the rescue operation to find and save Olga's child, and to verify the rumors of a Metal Gear Ray still in operation, off the coast of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina


(I dont own Metal Gear or anything related to it...only the new mavericks to come later)

Squall> "This is my first metal Gear fanfic..I have atempted to keep it as like the games as I could, but seeing as I have only played MGS1 and 2, I am not exactly fully versed in all of it...Also, Codec conversations will be done in a format like this (and ONLY Codec calls, normal action will be done in a story format), with the speaker's name like how my name is shown now. I know you know how to USE the Codec, so I will skip past all that. Line breaks show the begining and end of Codec calls and anything shown like the following..." shows you THIS THING RIGHT HERE "...denotes an action, like grunts, sighs, barks or whateveah...anyway..enough of my bad imitation of the first five minutes of a Metal Gear game...anyway...time to begin the mission, though with one more thing..." (Shows a random character's name next to this, followed the the voice actor's name) **Red Fox (Liam Neison)** "That is how I plan to introduce chars, just like how it is done in the games I HAVE played...I doubt hey did it that way on the old MSX...gah...Im raaning and ravign again...lets get this mission started...one last thing though...I am not that great at being subtle, and not too good at surprises, but what comes up near the end of this chapie is just th tip of the iceberg everyone..."

* * *

**METAL GEAR SOLID 4**

**CORE GEAR**

**

* * *

**

Otacon> "Hey, Snake...do you remember about Olga, about her child, specifically?" **Hal Emmerich (Chistopher Fritz)**

Snake> "Yes...why?" **David Hunter/Solid Snake (David Hayter)**

Otacon> "Well...I found him, her or it...well, I also found the Patriots' main hideout while I was at it...but, yeah, I found her kid...thats where the trian you're on is going."

Snake> "...No wonder you told me o get on it in a hurry, without any details. I hope this isn't like LAST time, Otacon."

(annoyed grunt)

Otacon> "No no no...not like it at all. I also got some info that they might even have a Metal Gear Ray there..."

Snake> "What?"

Otacon> "Yeah...I found out that info about ten minutes ago, when you were dealing with that guard there."

Snake> "I trust that it was from the usual sources?"

Otacon> "No, actually, MeiLing got this one."

Snake> "Is that so?"

Otacon > "Yep, she got a good catch on that one...found some mention, from our unseen informant in a forum this time, of a Ray being seen off the coast of South Carolina...Myrtle Beach...that was the city...yeah. There is a military outpost just of the coast there, and there is a facility below a trailer park between two resorts, the Sea Watch and Lands End...I ave arranged transportation for you, and your new Suit is already packed up and ready to go, I even got yo ua room at the Sea Watch, looks like a nice place too. Its even got a really cool lookign lazy river in the pool area and adrink stand that has fruit smoothies and-"

Snake> "OTACON!"

Otacon> "...oh..right, sorry about that...anyway...It gets real hot there so I designed your Suit to be light and breathable. It has a special mechanism built into it to take in O2 fom the water and with a special arificial gill, process that into breathable air, storing it in a tank for later use...h device is..ah..slightly bulky, but nothing compared to anything else you might have used in the past. Also...You aren't going in unarmed either. Raiden sent it to me, to give to you, saying he got one for himself, but didn't say how...oh well. ANyway, make sure you don't cause anymor havock then absolutely nessasary right now...the Patrots could be anywhere."

Snake> "Roger, anythign I should know?"

Otacon > "Well, MeiLing's gatherign more data now, I will call you with it when shes ready. Our Frequencies are stored in your memory for the Codec already, so don't worry about that. I also gave you Raiden's Frequency too, just in case you had any need of it."

Snake> "Alright, I'll call you guys if I feel lonely...ah...damn...I forgot my luggage..."

Otacon > "I'll take the soonest flight there and bring it to you, don't you worry."

Snake> "Ok, stay close to the computer...I might need some information from you soon, the trains almost there. Call you in a bit."

Otacon> "Ok, oh..I packed you plenty of money, in your vest pocket, just in case...don't forget to get me a souvenir!"

Snake> (rustlign sound, as he finds it) "Roger...another Gundam Manga?"

Otacon> "Well...ah heck, just surprise me Snake. Good luck, and call me when you can."

Snake> "Roger."

* * *

A man in his fourties, with brown hair and green eyes dropped onto the tracks, from his place underneith the train, after it had come to a stop. 

He crawled out from under it, using a scope to check up on the activity of a couple of workers nearby.

"Hm...looks like just those two right now...ah, theres the others..." he said to himself, as he saw aroudn ten more come from a building to the right side of his view in the scope.

"Looks like I will be able to slip by them, wait...ah damn...Homeland Security officers..." he noted, cursing as he saw the black uniformed men with red bimmed hats, five of them, walk toward the train.

They got closer, as he watched, until he realized they were comign right in his direction.

He crawled back and to the other side of the train. Seeign lights shining down unr the space benith the train, he pulled back and hid in a ditch nearby, watchign from a sae distance form them, before seeign them move to the next car, two of them getting in through the back door and checkign out the inside, a small ruckas statign when the found the unconcious guard stuffed into a crate.

He snuck off, to the east of the train, going around it through the woods, and arriving at the train station itself.

He crouched behind a cargo crate and pushed up against the left side of his lower jaw, where the trigger for his Codec was located.

In a dark room with a TV going, a dvd of Gundam Wing playing on it, a man sat at a computer, with prematurely graying hair and glasses, drinking a Diet Coke.

A small red box with the word CALL on it began flashign on the screen.

He pushed Enter on the keyboard and watched as Solid Snake's face came up on the display.

* * *

Otacon> "You rang?" 

Snake> "Yeah, I'm at the station, and guess whose here?"

Otacon> Looks at another window on his moniter "I saw...got a live feed here from the security cam to the east of the train...the Homeland Security department's personal army..."

Snake> "Yeah..." (looks around at something) "Otacon, can you see me on the cameras? Check them all...I count around...five."

Otacon> (checks the other camera signals) "Nope...you're alright...just stay out of the light if you can, and don't hurt anyone if you can avoid it...do try to avoid a mess like last time..." (sigh)

Snake> "Understood...any word from MeiLing?"

Otacon> "Nope...not yet. Wait a sec...getting another call...its from MeiLing. I'll patch her into the line."

MeiLing> "Hiya Snake! Long time no chat!" **Mei Ling (Kim Nguyen)**

Snake> (Nods) "Yes...since around some time a few months ago...Hows Naomi doing?"

MeiLing> "Shes fine...Frankie is in first grade now."

Snake> "Oh, really? Good...anyway..."

MeiLing> "Oh...yeah, I have the information Otacon and you requested...it was hard to get, but our..informant managed to get some to me...though...It is too dangerous to just send it or say it to you though this...I'm at the hotel Otacon set you up a resevation in. I'll give you the info when you get here, along with a new radar system I just developed...much more effective than the old Soliton system, and it doesn't even jam from normal interferance."

Snake> "Roger...thats why there is the sound of water in the background...the ocean huh?"

MeiLing> "Yep." sound of something closing, ocean sound dies down somewhat "There, it was getting a little hard to hear you. I already brought my stuff up to my room, just call me when you get there and I will come down to the lobby."

Snake> "Your stuff?"

MeiLing> "You seriously don't expect me to work as an analyst without any equipment?"

Snake> (looks dumb) "woooow..."

Otacon> "Snake...stop beign silly."

MeiLing> "Seriously Snake, what would Naomi think of you right now?" arms are crossed and with an annoyed look

Snake> (chuckles) "Ok...lets get this show started...I'll call if I need to."

MeiLing> "Alright, good luck Snake."

Otacon> "Ok Snake. Call me when you get her, or if anything comes up. Good luck."

* * *

Snake kept low to the ground and looked around for something...he had an idea. 

He found what he was looking for about a meter away...a cardboard box...fresh from Bandai's manufacturing plants...and filled with Gundam figures.

"Can't use that one...maybe another...ah, that one."

He grabed an empty box that had the words ARC on it and put it over him to check the size, it was a tight fit but he was able to remain concieled. "heh...back to my old trick, huh."

One of the Homeland Security officers walked by the crate, and turned around then to walk toward it, gun aimed right for it. His pulse raced as the man came closer, before stopping righ beside it and peerign inside through the handle.

Snake recognized the face...it was a man that had been almost every lace he had fouht in in the past...he bit back a comment and waited or the inevitable...which never came as Jonny walked away.

Snake wasted no time geting away from that area, quickly folding up the box and storing it for later as he moved.

He realised suddenly that since his luggage was still at home...he was unarmed...and Otacon would have hell at the airport, when it came time to scan his luggage.

Then he remembered Otacon still had that old Kasatka stowed away incase of soemthign like this.

"Whos that?" someone called out fom nearby, as a worker came out of the nearby building.

"Damn!" he cursed, taking off at a run now.

The Homeland Security officers began to chase him, as he dove into the woods nearby.

He weaved around trees and jumped over logs and bushes as he ran, the officrs tying to keep up the pace but tiring, as they began to loose ground.

Finally they gave up and turned back to inspectign the train.

He stopped and watched them leave, before he called Otacon.

* * *

Snake> "Otacon, do you read me?" 

Otacon> "Loud and clear Snake...there was a big fuss back there a few minutes ago...what was that?"

Snake > "Oh...uh...I kinda got seen..."

Otacon> (sigh) "ALright..it was inevitable...but I was kinda hopign it wouldnt have been so soon...anyway...MeiLing should be able to tll where you are now...and fed the data to yoru Soliton radar...let me patch her in."

MeiLing> "Alright Snake...you're in the forest to the west of the main part of the city...the outskirts...you're actually quite close the where we had some transportation waitign for you, so...just head to that old shed nearby..I can see you and it on the moniter right now. There is a motercycle waiting, I assume you know how to ride it, right? Oh..I've just sent the data of the area o your Soliton...you should be able to see the area now, right?"

Snake> "Yeah...I can see it just fine, thanks MeiLing. I'll call you guys when something comes up."

Otacon> "Alright Snake, good luck, and safe driving."

* * *

Snake snuck up to the old shed, checking the radar for anyone nearby, and finding only one person. 

"Helloo there." that person said, Snake looking over toward the voices origin.

He saw an old man, with a small lamp next to him, and a plate of bread on the table, with the lamp.

The man looked familliar to Snake somehow...but he could not quite place it...as did the voice.

"...who are you?" Snake asked, braced to move evasively if he had to.

"Just an old man, with nothing left...but one thing...this place." he said to Snake calmly, not at all perturbed by the strangely clad man with the blue bandana.

"huh...I see...nice place...Did someone-"

"Arange for a motercycle to be kept here, for a man under the name of David Hunter? Yes...you him?" the old man said.

"...yeah...Thats me." Snake said, havign not yet lowered his guard, when somethign came out from the trees and attacked him, almost seemingly at whim.

"I am truly sorry but I must test you 'David Hunter'."

Snake growled and braced himself as a familliar form appeared suddenly to him.

A Cyborg Ninja.

It did not look liek THE Cyborg Ninja, Grey Fox...but it had the same familliar feel to it that Grey Fox did...like he knew this person from before...

"Snake..." he person said, almost sadly, before dashing toward him wit hthe flat of its blade out, to try to slap him with it. He just growled and rolled away, before makign a dahign charge right back, and hittign the Ninja i nthe back of the head with a hard kick.

The Ninja was not even phased by it, and reached back with lightning reflexes to gab his leg, which he had already pulled back, by now kicking again at the knees this time, knocking them out from under the Ninja.

The Ninka shot up itno the air and then rebounded from a tree...right at Snake, who rolled away and ran toward a rake nearby, snapping it up and dashign back itn othe fray, wit hthe Ninja who blocked his first swing, and hovign him back in the same instant. They dueled liek this for several minutes, both of them eventually tireign as neither gained a clear advantage.

"Enough." came the vox scrambled voice of the Ninja, who lept back out of Snake's range, and sheathed its katana.

"You did well Solid Snake...I declare this to be the one Otacon spoke of..." it said, before vanishign again.

"You hear the Ninja...go collect your prize, David Hunter...interesting choice for a last name, by the way..." the old man said, gesturign toward the shed, where the Motercycle was already out and running...waitign for him to get on it and take off.

"Thanks...I think..." Snake said, rubbign his jaw, from where the Ninja had gotten a blow in a minute before.

He did a quick lookover of the cycle to check for any traps, then called Otacon...

* * *

Snake> "There was a Ninja, who 'tested' me...well...kind of attacked me back there...that old man had it come out...the Ninja felt familliar, as did the odl man...why Otacon...?" 

Otacon> "Well...I think Naomi can handle the Ninja issue, but let me explain to you about the old man...You WILL see that man again...why? I think he himself shoudl explain it to you...Im patchign him in."

Campbell> "So...we meet again Snake. How are you doing, after that...that was some show there by the way...age DEFINATELY has not slowed you down at all." **Roy Campbell (Paul Otis)**

Snake> (chuckle) "heh...doesn't seem like it..nice disguise..I couldn't even tell who you were.."

Campbell> (chuckle) "I see...heh, anyway...sorry to have had to put you though all that fuss, but we had to be sure the one who got there was NOT a clone copy...after what the La Le Lu Le Lo pulled off with me...well...you know how THAT one turned out...If you had trid to kill the Ninja, instead of merely defendign against it, then we would have known, and FOXHOUND would have put you into permanamet retirement..."

Snake> (surprised look) "FOXHOUND was there?"

MeiLing> "Yeah, I had left out their signals from the Soliton, incase the Snake who arrived at the train station was not the REAL Solid Snake...As Campbell already said...they did pull a stunt with him before...so...who knows, they could have done it to you too."

Snake> (sigh) "...I see...Roy...I have a request then..."

Campbel> "What is it Snake?"

Snake> "If I start acting...wierd...or different...like its not really me...then take me out...as its probably NOT me...evn if you have to send all of FOXHOUND after me, do it...ok?"

Campbell> "...Alright. Concider it done if it becomes nessesary."

Snake> "...alright...thanks..."

Otacon> "On to other matters...You know how to ride a Motercycle...right?"

Snake> (Odd look at Otacon) "Yeah...why?"

Otacon> "Just making sure...I always did feel strange giving you instructions on how to use stuff, you know..."

Snake> "...and your sayings weren't exactly logical either...heh...remembe that thing about the Deeps and their fish?" chuckle

Otacon> (Laughs) "Yeah...I remember that one...at least Mei Ling can take care of that now, right?"

MeiLing> "Yep!"

Snake> "Alight...good, so...I'll call you when I get there. MeiLing, how is the traffic right now?"

MeiLing> "Well...its late evening, so the traffic is still heavy...better be ready to wait at least another half hour in the lines before even SEEING the sign for the city itself...heh..."

Snake> "Alright, thansk for the info...see you soon."

* * *

Snake walked over to the house, going up the stairs to take a seat next to Roy Campbell. 

"So...this is where you retiered to, eh friend?" he asked of the old ex-colrnel of FOXHOUND.

"Yes, nice place to retire to, much beter than hurricane sticken Florida, which due to global warmign durign the past has caused the area to be quite hazerdous to the residents...and its not nearly as hot here as down there." Roy said, his eyes looking about casually at soemthing moving nearby, before a bark snapped Snake's attentio nto a husky dog that had come up to them.

"Ah, there you are, Wolf. Ah...this is my friend Solid Snake, the guy I keep rantign about to you." he said to the huskey, as he gestured to Snake.

The dog came up to Snake and sniffed him, before sittign and looking up at him.

"A huskey eh? Good choice." Snake said. Roy nodded, before he spoke. "You always did say that they were hardy and loyal...and I got lonely, down here on my own...so..." Roy said, his face looking downcast. His age showed then, his eyes looked tired, and Snake was about to say soemthign to cheer him up when the Ninja returned, Campbell's face ligthing up at its return.

"Primiter sweep complete-" the Ninja began to say when it saw Snake sitign next to the man it spoke to.

"Good, very good." Roy said to the Ninja.

"So...you work with the Ninja, huh...so...who is the Ninja this time?" Snake asked, casually, quite expectign it to be someone else he knew of.

Then he put the pieces together...the ninja had stopped short...after "complete" so...

"You're Meryl!" he rasped, shooting upright.

The Ninja looked away for a moment, then walked off the porch, toward the small pond, before takign a seat on the gras and signalling for Snake to come and sit next to it.

He did, warily.

"So...it was that obvious?" its vox scrambled voice said.

Snake grinned. "Yeah...but I think it was the way you walk that gave it away...you still walk with that swagger." he said to the Ninja.

"Its true...I'm Meryl...but I'm not Meryl...I understand Grey Fox now...I have her memories, but I don't FEEL like Meryl...the memories come with a certain...detachment, like they are just a movie that I rented at a store or something. I have them, but their not mine. Its...strange." she said, her voice her own, save for the mechanical tone to it. Snake looked at her, tryign to see past the white metal helmet to see her face beneith the faceplate.

"Meryl...I...I'm sorry...about what happened during Shadow Moses...I wasn't able to save you...I...I failed you..." he said softly, looking at the water, the moon's reflection in it.

"Snake...I cannot accept it...I am not Meryl...I am nameless, only her body reanimated...I am sorry." she said to him.

"I know...I also know she could hear it...I have never been able to say it before, to give it words until I saw you..." he said.

"Closeure...thats what meetign me brought you, is it not?" she asked. He only nodded.

"I see...I am glad I was able to help you then. I am also glad I met you, face to face. I has helped me to find myself as well...find a link to my bretheren...and to find a link still living to the memories of Meryl, aside from Roy...she loved you, were you aware of that? hat is why she wanted you to keep going, when Sniper Wolf baited you...she cared enough for you that she wanted you to live, even if she could not be with you." the Ninja said to him.

"...I see..." was all he said, as he took this in, his voice sounding calm, though an ocean of emotions churned just beneith it.

The Ninja reached over and touched his bandana, tugging it lightly, hoguh with its increased strignth, lightly meant more alogn the lines of almost painfully, though he put up with it.

"Meryl always was curious about this. always wondering if it had any signifigance at all to your past, or if it was some kind of lucky charm or whatnot..." the Ninja said.

Snake heard the question in the comment, and answered...cryptically.

"It was..a gift from a friend." he said quietly.

"I see. Hm...Let me give you my Codec frequency...it might be useful to you..." the Ninja said.

"I know it...I burned it into my memory...and to be honest...sometimes...when I need to vent...I call it, and just...let everything out..." Snake said.

"No wonder I heard the voice of you, from Meryl's memories, every once and a while, soundign quite stressed. Usually about a man named Hal Emmerich...the man that you had saved durign Shadow Moses...or about other things." The Ninja said.

"heh...yeah...he can get to be pretty strange sometimes." Snake said, chuckling now.

"Snake? Otacon is wondering what the hold up is..." Roy called from nearby.

"Ah...damn.the mission...Sorry...uh...Meryl...not sure what other name I should call you an-"

"Meryl will suffice. Roy calls me by that name, so it is my name." Meryl said.

"Roger, thanks...for everything..." Snake said to her, and got up.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here for a few minutes Roy...remember that if you need anything, give me or Otacon a call." Snake told his old friend.

"Agreed, and remember to do the same if you need anything." Roy said in reply.

Snake walked up to him, and gave him a salute...for the first time since he had been inducted into FOXHOUND, all those years ago.

Then, he parted from Roy and Meryl, and took off down the lone road, on a motercycle, down the path of destiny toward the new world to come...


End file.
